heavyfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkthrone
Darkthrone is a very important norwegian black metal band playing a decisive role in the start of the early norwegian black metal wave. They formed in 1986 firstly named as Black Death and were playing death metal. The forming members were Gylve Nagell, Ivar Enger and Anders Risberget. They drew inspiration from Celtic Frost early Slayer and other cult death metal projects. During 1988 Ted Skjellum (known as Nocturno Culto) joined the band and they released 4 influential demos Land of Frost, A New Dimension, Thulcandra, and Cromlech. *Their first full studio recording was released in 1990 and was named "Soulside Journey" a primarly death metal record with a little elements of black metal. *During 1991 the band adopted a new image and style similar to those of the then -spreading across Norway- black metal with corpse paint and nicknames. Nagell was Fenriz, Skjellum was Nocturno Culto and Enger was Zephyrous.At 1992 they released their second studio album even more influential and one of the milestones of the genre of black metal called "A Blaze In The Northern Sky". Their third album " Under A Funeral Moon" marked the end of collaboration with Zephyrous. The band would continue as a duo. Darkthrone's 4th album was "Trasilvanian Hunger" released back at 1994 which would contain lyrical contribution by Varg Vikernes and a lo-fi production making the album a cult release. *At 1995 the band moved to Moonfog productions run by Satyr( Satyricon). In that record company they would release Pazenfaust(1995), Total Death(1996) an album with none of the lyrics written by bnads primary lyricist Fenriz. In 1999 Darkthrone released Ravishing Grimness and in 2001 Plaguewielder. *In 2003 Darkthrone started a more necro approach to their songs that woulde eventually lead in a change of style few years later.The albums that marked the start of the change were "Hate Them" in 2003 and "Sardonic Wrath" in 2004. *Darkthrone in 2005 returned to Peaceville Records and embarked on a new musical direction basically influenced by crust-punk and Motorhead. In 2006 they released "The Cult Is Alive" where the differences from the earlier black metal releases were obvious. "FOAD" in 2007 and "Dark Thrones And Black Flags" in 2008 were showcasing the new style while their latest releas in 2010 titled "Circle The Wagons" showed a mix of crust punk and traditional heavy metal similar to this of New Wave Of British Heavy Metal. *'BAND MEMBERS' 'Current members Nocturno Culto (Ted Skjellum) – lead guitar, bass guitar, vocals, lyrics (since 1988)Fenriz (Gylve Fenris Nagell) – drums, rhythm guitar, bass, vocals, lyrics (since 1988) Former membersIvar Enger (Zephyrous) – guitar (1988–1993)Dag Nilsen – bass guitar (1988–1991)Anders Risberget – guitar (1988) *'DISCOGRAPHY (STUDIO ALBUMS)' ' SOULSIDE JOURNEY (1991) ' ' 1. "Cromlech" 4:112. "Sunrise Over Locus Mortis" 3:313. "Soulside Journey" 4:364. "Accumulation of Generalization" 3:175. "Neptune Towers" 3:156. "Sempiternal Sepulchrality" 3:327. "Grave with a View" 3:278. "Iconoclasm Sweeps Cappadocia" 4:009. "Nor The Silent Whispers" 3:1810. "The Watchtower" 4:5811. "Eon" A BLAZE IN THE NORTHERN SKY (1992) ' 1. "Kathaarian Life Code" 10:392. "In the Shadow of the Horns" 7:023. "Paragon Belial" 5:254. "Where Cold Winds Blow" 7:265. "A Blaze in the Northern Sky" 4:586. "The Pagan Winter" '''UNDER A FUNERAL MOON (1993) ' 1. "Natassja in Eternal Sleep" 3:332. "Summer of the Diabolical Holocaust" 5:183. "The Dance of Eternal Shadows" 3:444. "Unholy Black Metal" 3:315. "To Walk the Infernal Fields" 7:506. "Under a Funeral Moon" 5:077. "Inn i de dype skogers favn" (Into the Deep Woods' Embrace) 5:258. "Crossing the Triangle of Flames" 'TRANSILVANIAN HUNGER (1994) ' 1. "Transilvanian Hunger" 6:092. "Over Fjell Og Gjennom Torner" (Over Mountains and Through Thorns) 2:293. "Skald av Satans Sol" (Skald of Satan's Sun) 4:284. "Slottet I Det Fjerne" (Castle in the Distance) 4:455. "Graven tåkeheimens Saler" (Halls of Tåkeheimen's Tomb) 4:596. "I En Hall Med Flesk Og Mjød" (In a Hall with Pork and Mead) 5:127. "As Flittermice as Satans spys" 5:558. "En ås I Dype Skogen" (A Hill in the Deep Forest) 5:03 'PANZERFAUST (1995) ' "En vind av sorg" (A Wind of Sorrow) - 6:21"Triumphant Gleam" - 4:25"The Hordes of Nebulah" - 5:33"Hans siste vinter" (His Last Winter) - 4:50"Beholding the Throne of Might" - 6:07"Quintessence" - 7:38"Snø og granskog (Utferd)" (Snow and Spruce Forest (Outro)) - 4:09 '''TOTAL DEATH (1996) ' ' "Earth's Last Picture" – 5:12 (lyrics by Garm of Ulver/Arcturus/Borknagar)"Blackwinged" – 4:31"Gather for Attack on the Pearly Gates" – 4:53"Black Victory of Death" – 4:00 (lyrics by Ihsahn of Emperor)"Majestic Desolate Eye" – 3:07"Blasphemer" – 4:01 (lyrics by Carl-Michael Eide of Ved Buens Ende)"Ravnajuv" – 4:20"The Serpents Harvest" – 5:43 (lyrics by Satyr of Satyricon)"God of Disturbance and Friction" (appears only on 2011 reissue) RAVISHING GRIMNESS (1999) ' "Lifeless" – 5:42"The Beast" – 5:30 (Fenriz, Aldrahn, Fog)"The Claws of Time" – 7:03"Across the Vacuum" – 7:14"Ravishing Grimness" – 7:26"To the Death (Under the King)" – 4:45 '''PLAGUEWIELDER (2001) ' "Weakling Avenger" – 7:55 "Raining Murder" – 5:14 "Sin Origin" – 6:45 (Fenriz, Nocturno Culto)"Command" – 8:02"I, Voidhanger" – 5:38"Wreak" – 9:16 'HATE THEM (2003) ' 1. "Rust" 6:45 2. "Det svartner nå" (It Darkens Now) 5:37 3. "Fucked Up and Ready to Die" 3:44 4. "Ytterst i livet" (On the Edge of Life) 5:25 5. "Divided We Stand" 5:18 6. "Striving for a Piece of Lucifer" 5:31 7. "In Honour of Thy Name" '''SARDONIC WRATH (2004) ' ' "Order of the Ominous" – 2:32"Information Wants to be Syndicated" – 3:44"Sjakk matt Jesu Krist" (Checkmate Jesus Christ) – 4:04"Straightening Sharks in Heaven" – 3:27"Alle gegen alle" (All Against All) – 3:21"Man tenker sitt" (You Have Your Thoughts) – 3:05"Sacrificing to the God of Doubt" – 4:34"Hate Is the Law" – 3:22"Rawness Obsolete" – 6:14 THE CULT IS ALIVE (2006) ' ' "The Cult of Goliath" – 4:02"Too Old, Too Cold" – 3:04"Atomic Coming" – 4:51"Graveyard Slut" – 4:04"Underdogs and Overlords" – 4:02"Whisky Funeral" – 3:59"De underjordiske (Ælia Capitolina)" (Those of the Underground) – 3:14"Tyster på Gud" (Hushing on God) – 3:09"Shut Up" – 4:46"Forebyggende krig" (Preemptive War) – 3:41 'F.O.A.D. (2007) ' 1. "These Shores are Damned" 5:042. "Canadian Metal" 4:443. "The Church of Real Metal" 4:364. "The Banners of Old" 4:405. "Fuck Off and Die" 3:526. "Splitkein Fever" 4:457. "Raised on Rock" 3:278. "Pervertor of the 7 Gates" 4:259. "Wisdom of the Dead" 'DARK THRONES AND BLACK FLAGS (2008) ' "The Winds They Called the Dungeon Shaker" – 3:52 "Death of all Oaths (Oath Minus)" – 4:16 "Hiking Metal Punks" – 3:21 "Blacksmith of the North (Keep that Ancient Fire)" – 3:13 "Norway in September" – 5:46 "Grizzly Trade" – 4:16 "Hanging Out in Haiger" – 3:22 "Dark Thrones and Black Flags" – 2:24 "Launchpad to Nothingness" – 4:31 "Witch Ghetto" – 3:56 'CIRCLE THE WAGONS (2010) ' 1. "Those Treasures Will Never Befall You" Fenriz 4:21 2. "Running for Borders" Nocturno Culto 4:04 3. "I am the Graves of the 80s" Fenriz 3:07 4. "Stylized Corpse" Nocturno Culto 7:33 5. "Circle the Wagons" Fenriz 2:46 6. "Black Mountain Totem" Fenriz, Nocturno Culto 5:36 7. "I am the Working Class" Fenriz 5:08 8. "Eyes Burst at Dawn" Nocturno Culto 3:49 9. "Bränn inte slottet" 4:37 Category:Black Metal Category:Norwegian Black Metal